Darkness and War
by kurama4ever
Summary: Vampire princess Kaoru is trapped with her gaurdian Enishi until she is old enough to rule vampire world. What will happen when her supposed enemy the feared vampire battousai takes an interest in her that has nothing to do with the war between the vampire rulers and nobilty and the outlaws who want to keep their freedom in the darkness. Battousai Kaoru pairing with hint of kenshin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The setting was one out of a horror movie. It was a dark and the streets were poorly lit. In the alley ways inhuman monsters stalked the weak as a food source. They threatened to engulf the whole world around them vampire and human. That's where he came in, the Battousai. He was the figure in the shadows. His job was to eradicate the scum sucking bottom feeders that threatened the vampire lifestyle. The lifestyle of solitude and darkness that he liked and wanted to keep. He didn't want any nosy humans prodding into the lifestyle he loved or telling him he was hell spawn and a demon. He wanted left alone to be in the darkness. He didn't care to interact with humans. The only time he did was when he wanted to feed. Scanning the dark lit streets he looked for a human to be his blood donor for the evening. He had given up killing humans years ago due to the amount of prying eyes it caused. He wondered if a vampire was near. He could drink from either. He was a rare breed and gained the strength of the vampires he killed. He didn't care if he killed a vampire they would turn to dust as soon as the sun came up and there would be no body to attract any annoying onlookers and prying eyes. Deciding he wanted to kill tonight he went on the prowl for a vampire. Listening with his sense he picked up on a rather strong vampire and headed off to go get dinner.

-At kaoru's estate-

Kaoru Kamiya sat in her room as mad as she could possibly be. Enishi had yet again treated her like a child and said she couldn't go out. He could and he did but she wasn't allowed. She was supposed to be the future ruler and he made all the decisions and overruled hers. Kaoru didn't trust Enishi with anything and thought he had a hidden agenda. Her father didn't believe her and left her when he died in Enishi's care. She knew he only wanted her place on the throne. Walking to her window she yearned to go out and get some fresh air. The streets were empty and she could protect herself. Deciding she wouldn't be a treated like a trapped child he grabbed her cloak and her dagger. Quietly sliding her window open she stepped over the side and dropped to the ground. Brushing off her slacks she got up quietly. Looking around the bushes she saw the guard at the gate.

"Damn I forgot he was there. I will have to go around back and jump over the gate."

Kaoru shook her head in annoyance. Enishi loved to make the place like a fortress. Guards everywhere and ridiculous schedules. Sneaking around to the back she jumped the gate and ran. She didn't want to risk a guard catching her after all. Kaoru stopped running as she rounded the corner and thought about where she wanted to go. She really didn't feel like company.

"I will go to the park."

Kaoru happily walked to the park and kept her senses on. She knew she had people after her but she would risk it if it meant some fresh air.

Kenshin stood up and dropped the body of his dinner. It was only a low level vampire and he could care less about the body. It would burn up at sunrise. Turning to walk away he caught the scent of a very sweet smelling vampire blood and he couldn't resist checking it out. He could tell it was powerful and he was even more curious to who it belonged to. Following the scent he came to the park.

"Interesting. Usually only low level scum hangs out here."

Kenshin walked in and looked around. He could tell the vampire was close and kept up his guard. Stopping in his tracks as he saw the hooded figure walking through the park. He could only smirk as he thought about how easy it would be to grab them. Kenshin's curiosity getting the better of him he walked up behind the figure. Kaoru sensed the man behind her and sensed he was coming closer. In self -defense she threw a dagger and turned around in shock to see the man holding the dagger and smiling down at it.

"Who are you?"

Kenshin looked up and stopped in shock. His heart started pounding and he felt a pull towards this girl. Shaking his head he tried to focus but couldn't. Kaoru felt a strange pull towards the stranger and fought the urge to go to him.

"Well are you stupid or what? Who are you?"

Kenshin laughed and in an instant was behind her before she could react.

"Battousai, the man slayer at your service. Who might you be?"

Kaoru froze and realized she had just called the most dangerous vampire alive stupid.

"Ummm. Kaoru Kamiya."

Kenshin stopped and realized who he was talking to. This was the heir to the vampire throne? He had heard she was older and more powerful. His enemy in this war to keep vampires in the dark and free from scrutiny.

"Hmmm really?"

Kenshin couldn't help but reach out and touch her face. Kaoru stood froze with fear but also fighting the pull to him. She couldn't be attracted to the enemy of her family! Dropping his hand he spoke in her ear quickly and vanished.

"I will see you again my little princess."

Kaoru made herself move and began walking home. She could still feel her face red from blushing and her skin tingling where he touched her. This couldn't be happening and she couldn't let it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenshin returned to the vampire rebels headquarters. It was nearly dawn and he was exhausted. More than anything he was thinking of a plan to take what he wanted and to turn the tide in the battle against the rulers of the vampire nation. The little princess would be the perfect bait to use against the ones in power and maybe if he chose his own play thing. The thought made him smile and also wonder what it was about her to that made him so curious. Few women or people in general interested in him, usually he only focused on them as his targets and that is it human or vampire.

Kenshin went to his office and went into his private bedroom off his office. Not even worrying about his clothes he collapsed on the bed and put his sword beside him. Shutting his eyes he started to drift off to sleep. A knock came on the door and he opened his eyes cursing. Sano heard his curse and sighed. He had went out and did too much and once again deprived himself of sleep. Just because he was a rare breed and could go out day or night didn't mean he needed to wear himself out. Hearing no reply he opened the door and shut it behind him. Kenshin looked up from his place on the bed and sighed. He couldn't be lucky enough to be left alone everyone just barged in. Shutting his eyes he rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Sano what the hell do you want. It better be worth it or else I am going to kill you."

Sano smiled and laughed. Ever since he had joined the rebels he and the Battousai had been close and always threatened to kill him but he never did. He knew he wouldn't either without good reason. He didn't underestimate the fact he would kill him if he got in his way of getting what he wanted.

"Our informant in the Kamiya estate has brought us new information. I think you need to know now. It is about Tomoe and Enishi and the princess."

Kenshin's eyes shot open and he sat up. Sano saw anger in his eyes and something else.

"Well tell me then. Don't just stand there."

Sighing at kenshin's tone and impatience he sat down in the nearest chair and leaned back.

"Well Tomoe and Enishi are planning to kill the princess and take over power completely. It seems they don't want her inheriting the throne on her 21st birthday."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the mention of Tomoe and Enishi and he stood up to pace the floor.

"Do we know when?"

Sano simply shook his head.

"All we know is her 21st birthday is in the next 2 weeks. It could be any time between now and then. All I know is with the princess around they have to watch their step. If they kill her it will be hell on earth and you know it. All her power and her throne will go to them."

Kenshin stopped pacing and sat back down on the bed. Deep in thought he knew Sano was right.

"Ok. We will go get her and keep her here as our guest. She will be leverage and we can use her to lure Tomoe and Enishi out. They will want to find her and kill her before she inherits the throne. If we can control and influence her we will have the upper hand."

Sano nodded and got up from the chair yawning like he always did. Walking to the door and opening it he stopped at Kenshin's voice.

"No harm is to come of her. No matter what the situation. I will go to see she is brought safely back myself. We will leave at sundown. You and Aoshi will join me and that's it. No one else is to know she is here. Tell no one only Aoshi. Understand me?"

Nodding Sano wondered why this girl's care had Battousai in such a state. She was after all the enemy and against what they stood for. Shutting the door behind him he left to find Aoshi and then get some sleep himself. Kenshin laid back down feeling exhaustion coming over him and shut his eyes. Senses still alert he slept and dreamed of the princess and for the first time not of his bloody conquests from years ago in the revolution.

-Back at Kamiya Estate-

Kaoru tossed and turned in her bed. Looking over she realized it was only midafternoon and she had hours before the sun went down. Laying there she thought about the golden eyed Battousai and his voice. The thought of it sent chills through her body. Mentally yelling at herself she shifted her thoughts to Enishi and Tomoe. When she had crawled back in her bedroom window she found Tomoe waiting for her. She was so angry that she would invade her room and privacy like she had the right. The fight and lecture that came from Tomoe was one she had heard 100 times and she just got annoyed. She sometimes wished she wasn't the next in line to the vampire throne and was a normal vampire that could go out and do what they wanted. After Tomoe left she fed on some bagged blood and fiddled around bored. Laying down she slept a little but woke up sweating from dreams of the Battousai. Realizing she wouldn't be getting much sleep if any she got up and walked over to her desk. She would practice with her bokken then since she had nothing else to do.


End file.
